In Our Small Way
by Christine Rowan
Summary: If you enter this world knowing you are loved and you leave this world knowing the same, everything that happens in between can be dealt with." --Michael Jackson. SS/HG


She had to know that it was only a matter of time before Ron did something very, very stupid. Even as she lay in the hospital wing, the result of his forced intentions laying in her arms did she have a feeling that it wasn't quite over. Hermione hadn't seen her former best friend since she told him what he did to her.

Nine months. She hadn't seen Ron in nine months. And as the result of his activities began to cry against her breast, she thought that maybe she might not ever see him again. Hatred had long since passed. Hermione felt nothing for him anymore. The boy that she'd once thought of as a brother, a best friend, someone she'd been able to tell everything to had wronged her in a way she'd never thought imaginable. She hated him for a while, but her energies were wasted on such a useless emotion. It was only useless because he wasn't there to direct it at.

She lifted the crying infant and adjusted him against her breast. She hadn't even wanted a child but when she found out that she would in fact be having one, her perspective changed. Everything changed for her after that. She no longer thought of herself as a child even though she was only eighteen. Eighteen. The thought seemed so foreign to her. The term 'babies having babies' flashed frequently through her mind. She was well aware of her young age, of how much more maturing she still had to do but none of that seemed to matter anymore.

"Miss Granger." A kind voice pulled her from her reverie. Hermione looked up into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She couldn't help but to be grateful to him. He'd helped her through everything, from the time she found that she was pregnant until the birth of her son. He held out his arms to take the child from her and she acquiesced. Albus cradled the baby against his chest, smiling down at him. The baby didn't cry. In fact Hermione could have sworn she saw him smile. But she couldn't have. He was only hours old.

"What do you plan to name him?" Asked Albus. Hermione chewed her lip, a little embarrassed. She'd been unable to come with a name for her newborn baby.

"I--uhm. I haven't yet decided."

"Ah, well. All in good time." Albus assured her, smiling at the baby. Hermione nodded almost mechanically, still feeling guilty. He took a deep breath and handed the nameless child back to her. She clutched him against her and buried her face in his small tuft of flaming curls. He turned his deep blue eyes up to her and cooed.

"Miss Granger. I'm afraid there is an issue that needs to be addressed. We discussed this months ago, I'm sure you remember, but it needs to be discussed again. Your studies." He continued when she turned confused eyes to his. They had discussed a lot when she'd told him in confidence that she was with child.

"Who will be tutoring me, then?" She asked softly.

"Professor Snape."

"What?" Her head shot up as though a gun had gone off next to her.

"He is the only teacher here other than myself who is savvy in every subject. I'm sure you'll find him quite…well, I don't think enjoyable would be the right word. But maybe tolerable."

"You're savvy, sir. Quite so, I'll bet. Why can't you tutor me?" She knew that if Professor Snape tutored her, she would be in for a year of taunting and psychological torture, both of which she was in no condition to handle at present.

"My dear." He twinkled a little more. "As Headmaster of the school, you realize that I have a very busy schedule. Now, I will do whatever I can to help you. You know this. But Professor Snape has more time than I do for this particular task."

"You mean between being a Death Eater and an Order member and a teacher and whatever else it is he does?" She asked, her voice snide.

"As I'm sure you know, Miss Granger, I prefer to be referred to as 'ex-Death Eater.' " Hermione looked up and felt all of the blood in her body flood her cheeks. Severus did not smile, she didn't expect him to, his expression didn't change in the least until a minute later when his lips pursed and he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yes, of course, sir." Realizing that she was holding too tightly to her baby, she adjusted the infant in her arms and he promptly began to cry.

"Poor thing must be hungry." Madam Pomfrey bustled about, pushing the two men aside to get next to Hermione. "Of course, you've never breast fed before, so this might seem a bit off to you, dear."

"What? No! Not with them here." She used her free hand to block her already covered breasts protectively. Madam Pomfrey scoffed and took her child from her.

"Don't be silly, girl. They won't see a thing." Hermione's cheeks flamed. Snape smirked, looking down his hooked nose at her, and Dumbledore cleared his throat uncomfortably.


End file.
